Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is fifth game installment in the Mario & Sonic series for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. The game was first announced on the Nintendo Direct on 2015. Like previous games, the game is officially licensed by the International Olympic Committee for the 31st Summer Olympic and taking place in the host city Rio de janeiro in Brazil. Characters Team Mario *Mario (All-Around) *Luigi (All-Around) *Yoshi (Speed) *Princess Peach (Skill) *Princess Daisy (Speed) *Birdo (new) (Speed) *Donkey Kong (Power) *Diddy Kong (new) (Speed) *Nabbit (new) (Speed) *Wario (Power) *Waluigi (Skill) *Boshi (new) (Speed) *Bowser (Power) *Bowser Jr. (All-Around) *Metal Mario (new) (Power) Team Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog (Speed) *Silver the Hedgehog (Skill) *Knuckles the Echidna (Power) *Amy Rose (All-Around) *Blaze the Cat (All-Around) *Rouge the Bat (new) (All-Around) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Skill) *Espio the Chameleon (new) (Speed) *E-10000R (new) (Speed) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Speed) *Vector the Crocodile (Power) *Jet the Hawk (new) (Speed) *Dr. Eggman (Skill) *Dr. Eggman Jr. (new) (Skill) *Metal Sonic (Speed) Other *Mii (Any) Mario Rivals *Iggy Koopa (Fencing-Epee) (All-Around) *Dry Bones (Association Football with Boo, Buzz Bomber Nega and Black Arms) (All-Around) *Boo (Association Football with Dry Bones, Buzz Bomber Nega and Black Arms) (Skill) *Kamek (Rugby sevens with Magikoopa, Bokkun and Bean the Dynamite Duck) (All-Around) *Magikoopa (Rugby sevens with Kamek, Bokkun and Bean the Dynamite Duck) (All-Around) *Wiggler (100m Dash with Big Bullet Bill, E-123 Omega and Metal Overlord) (Speed) *Big Bullet Bill (100m Dash with Wiggler, E-123 Omega and Metal Overlord) (Speed) *Dry Bowser (Summer Sports Champion Race with King Boo, Dr. Eggman Nega and Black Doom) (Power) *King Boo (Summer Sports Champion Race with Dry Bowser, Dr. Eggman Nega and Black Doom) (Skill) Sonic Rivals *Zazz (Table Tennis) (Skill) *Buzz Bomber Nega (Association Football with Dry Bones, Boo and Black Arms) (Skill) *Black Arms (Association Football with Dry Bones, Boo and Buzz Bomber Nega) (Skill) *Bokkun (Rugby sevens with Kamek, Magikoopa and Bean the Dynamite Duck) (All-Around) *Bean the Dynamite Duck (Rugby sevens with Kamek, Magikoopa and Bokkun) (Skill) *E-123 Omega (100m Dash with Wiggler, Big Bullet Bill and Metal Overlord) (Power) *Metal Overlord (100m Dash with Wiggler, Big Bullet Bill and E-123 Omega) (Power) *Dr. Eggman Nega (Summer Sports Champion Race with Dry Bowser, King Boo and Black Doom) (Skill) *Black Doom (Summer Sports Champion Race with Dry Bowser, King Boo and Dr. Eggman Nega) (Skill) Olympic Events *100m Dash *Rugby sevens *Association Football *Table Tennis *Beach Volleyball *Fencing-Epee *Ping-Pong *Basketball *Archery *Skeet Shooting *Hammer Throw *Badminton *Batons & Hoops *Home-Run Derby (Baseball) *Tennis *100M Freestyle *4x100M Freestyle *Soccer *Judo *Shotput *Boxing *Golf *Rhythmic Ribbon *Summer Sports Champion Race Dream Events *Dream Sprint *Dream Hurdles *Dream Long Jump *Dream Rugby *Dream Tennis *Dream Volleyball *Dream Fencing *Dream Basketball *Dream Archery *Dream Shooting *Dream Baseball *Dream Golf *Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular **Mario's Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular **Sonic's Rhythmic Ribbon Spectacular *Dream Kart Racing See Also *Finn & Rainbow Dash at the Olympic Games *Kirby & Pikachu at the Olympic Games